All I Want for Christmas
by Yani Cardaria
Summary: Really, it was all she wanted for Christmas... Was it too much to ask?


Characters/Pairing: Tracy Turnblad/Link Larkin

--

**All I Want for Christmas**

--

This, by far, had been the most awful Christmas Tracy Turnblad could remember having experienced. The weather had been dreary, leaving everyone inside and miserable; something that no normal person could ever stand. The lines where atrocious, long and filled with angry people who could do nothing but complain about having to do more last minute shopping. There was no time to stop and enjoy the season for what it was, because everything had to be finished and rushed before it was too late.

Every store was decked out in festive colors, symbols of the holiday, and warm wishes – all of which were ignored by people as they ran to their next destination. No one was in the festive mood that had become synonymous with the time of year they were currently celebrating.

Hurry, faster, closing time…

But the worst thing of all, what truly made it the worst Christmas she could ever remember, was that Link would not be by her side. They really had planned on a small Christmas dinner and a quick gift exchange before he had to run back to work and she had to join her family, but somehow their schedules got mixed up and he wouldn't be able to make it. She knew he had to do it, it was his job after all; but that didn't stop her from being upset about it.

She sighed, feeling frustrated as she hurried home with a few parcels in hand. Even so, she'd cook some dinner and have it waiting for him so he at least had something to eat. She was sure he'd try and join them at some point at her parent's house, if he didn't finish too late.

Her mind drifted back to when Penny had asked her what she wanted for Christmas. Nothing, she had replied; she had everything she could possibly need. Of course if Penny were to ask her right then, at that very moment, she knew what her answer would be.

All she wanted for Christmas, she thought as she was shuffled to the side by a hurried shopper, was Link.

--

Entering the darkened home, she walked straight to the dining room table, setting down her house keys. All the lights were still off and it was extremely silent, so her hopes of Link having finished early vanished in an instant. She made her way to the bedroom, feeling the night chill still in her bones. She decided to take a quick bath, cook up Link's dinner, and then she would head to her parents house. She was sure they wouldn't mind her coming by a bit early, anyway.

She stepped into the bedroom, a small sigh escaping her lips, and clicked on the light. Immediately, the view that greeted her had her mouth dropping in surprise and grip tightening on the packages she held.

"Good golly," she breathed, feeling the temperature in the room a lot warmer than it had been a few seconds ago. Link Larkin sat with his legs crossed in the middle of the floor, eyes shut, with a red ribbon tied around his neck; a velvet bow turned to the side to brush his shoulder. His hair was free of any of the styling products he normally used and laid limp around his face, barely kissing dark eyelashes. "Oh, my…"His eyes opened slowly, brilliant blue darkened hotly as he stared at the woman by the door.

He remained silent, stretching his arms behind him so he could lean back, watching her eyes as they trailed down the length of his body. He felt his stomach clench at the feel of her gaze on him, watching him, and licked his lips. Immediately her stare met with the movement of his tongue, moving from left to right, and she dropped the bags she held with a thump. Satisfied that he had her attention, he began to stand slowly; making sure her eyes watched his every movement.

Paused in a crouch, he watched her through the fall of his hair; and then stood to his full height, flexing the muscles in his legs as he did so. He walked to her slowly, allowing her to get a good look at what he offered. Besides the ribbon around his neck, he wore nothing else except a few strands of the velvet wrapped around him to create a sort of make-shift underwear; strategically placed to offer glimpses of skin that he knew she favored. He stopped in front of her, reaching out and grabbing one of her hands and bringing it to his lips.

He gently kissed each finger tip, only brushing his lips past the digits, and then placed her hand on his heart. Allowing her hand to rest there for a beat or two, he intertwined their fingers, bringing his lips down to hers in a soft kiss as their hands drifted down the remainder of his torso. Placing her hand on his hip, he urged her explore, his own hands coming to rest around her waist and pull her closer. He grinned into the kiss as he felt her fingers follow the curve of ribbon, coming to stop at his back to finger a metal tag that was attached to the velvety band. Breaking the kiss she looked at him curiously, but he simply offered a silent grin, remaining still.

She laughed as she felt him press against her, "are you going to make me do all the work?" The hand that wasn't busy running up and down his back to flick the tag playfully was sliding up his chest, coming to rest on his shoulder. He said nothing, choosing to remain silent as he quirked an eyebrow and dove down to steal another kiss. She smiled, loving the combination of Link and velvet against her skin; and then broke the other kiss to step back and appreciate the gift a little more fully.

"Alright Mr. Larkin; since you refuse to speak, stay still and let me get a good look at you." His grin turned secretive as he dropped his hands to his side, standing perfectly still for her perusal. She began to walk around him, one hand reaching out to trace a strand of velvet from the indention of his abs, over the curve of his hip, and coming to stop as she reached the side she hadn't been able to see.

The ribbons wrapped in different directions, each highlighting a different part of the body they tried to desperately to cover. At the center of the highest ribbon, a silver tag glinted teasingly at her, and she ran a hand down his spine to rest gently on the fabric. She inspected the small tag before turning it over to read the inscription, laughter bubbling from her lips.

_To: Tracy Turnblad_

_Instructions: Unwrap and Enjoy_

Her eyes glinted mischievously as she slid her hand from the tag up to rest on his back. She continued her walk around his body, hand remaining in contact with skin and she stopped in front of him again. He was giving her a crooked grin, eyes dancing with a mixture of need and amusement as they connected with hers.

"Such a gift," she whispered, lips inching closer to his, "I thought I was on the naughty list this year…" Her arms wrapped around his neck, brushing the bow that rested there which released a quiet jingle. She grinned as a bell that had been tucked away fell into view, its metallic red hanging barely an inch away from the bow.

"It all depends on whose list," he spoke for the first time that evening, nibbling gently on her lip before kissing her fully, arms circling around her waist to pull her close. As he kissed her, he walked back, pulling her with him. His arms left their post to start removing her clothes, starting first with the brown jacket she wore, and continuing with anything else he could without breaking contact. She helped as best she could but her hands always returned back to his skin, fingers touching and teasing skillfully as the kiss intensified.

Feeling his back of his legs reach the bed, he broke the kiss and allowed himself to fall back with another jangle of the bell, propping his body on his arms to watch Tracy with a heated gaze. She stood in front of him; the only thing left of her attire being her underwear, and seemed to contemplate what she wanted to do next.

"I suppose I should follow directions," one hand rested on his thigh while the other ran across the strip of velvet that was currently losing the battle against his arousal. He groaned softly, lifting his hips slightly to urge her on, and she pouted cutely as she moved her hand away from him.

"Now, now," she admonished, "I want to make sure I open this right – just in case there's anything delicate." She giggled as he huffed but lowered his hips back onto the bed, hungry blue eyes drifting shut. Smiling, she ran a gentle finger across the ribbon that wrapped around his hips, and then lowered her body to brush her lips against the skin right above it. His eyes snapped open, surprised by the feel of her warm tongue licking at the dip of his hip. He watched as she paused in her ministrations to meet his gaze, one hand coming to gather her hair and push it all to the side to fall in a wave of silken brown over one shoulder.

Sometimes he forgot how quickly his resolve disappeared where Tracy was concerned.

He sat up quickly, bringing her body close to his as he kissed her again, and then flipped them both so she rested with her back on the bed. She giggled into the kiss, one hand playing with the jingling bell, then reaching up to tug on his hair as her mouth opened and their tongues met in a fierce greeting. The other hand drifted down his back again to feel for the small tag; and once it had been found she gave it a firm pull. She felt him groan into the kiss as the ribbon gave way and one of his hands reached between them to yank the strands away from him.

Breaking the kiss for a brief moment, she braced herself on her elbows as he brought his arms up to quickly release her bra, both just wanting to feel the unobstructed contact. Once the clasp was freed, she quickly removed the bra while he went to her hips to pull off the last article of clothing. Tossing both items away, they met together in another hungry kiss, eyes drifting shut at the feel of the others skin against their own.

She moaned as he pressed against her, fingers digging into his back when his lips met with the soft skin on her neck. One of his hands reached down to brush a sensitive nipple, lips following as she arched into the touch, leaving a warm heated trail in his path. Pausing as the underside of her breast, he caught her gaze.

"You know," his tongue flickered past her nipple, "we still have time before we have to be at your parents." His other hand drifted down her stomach, barely touching the skin, leaving her wiggling beneath him. "I say we skip dinner," his breath ghosted over the wet trails, sending shivers down her spine, "and wait until the last possible minute to leave…" She bit her lip as his fingers brushed the skin of her thigh, tickling the skin there before sliding to her hip.

"Then we'd really be naughty," she whispered, watching him with her darkened gaze.

"Like I said," his eyes moved to worship her body, taking in the sight of her trembling and naked, wanting and oh-so sexy; and he licked his lips hungrily. "It all depends on whose list."

She grinned and lifted her body up to rub against his, momentarily distracted him before she continued, "then I think it's best we get a start on next year, too." He grinned against her skin, nuzzling the softness he had grown to crave so much and kissed her stomach right above her belly button.

"Babe," the hand that had been caressing the skin at her hip moved to play with the skin on her inner thigh, "you read my mind." With those final words, daring fingers teased their way inside her, causing her to arch up against him and moan his name.

"Oh goodness – we're going to be so late," she gasped against him, and his answering chuckle played across her skin.

--

The doorbell rang and Edna waltzed her way to the door, humming a cheery tune as she did so. Opening the door, she looked on as Link and Tracy stood side-by-side, Tracy holding a few bags of decorative cookies in her hands. Link smiled at her, nodding his head in a polite manner.

"Evening Mrs. Turnblad; sorry we're late." Edna looked between the young man and her daughter, watching as with each passing moment, Tracy seemed to turn a darker shade of pink. Edna giggled behind her hand, opening the door to let them in. Closing the door behind them, she turned and watched as they greeted Wilbur, then caught his eye as they strolled into the living room.

Waiting for them to walk out of earshot, he sauntered over to where she stood, whispering in an amused tone, "tell me Edna, perhaps it was just me…" His head nodded in their direction, eyebrow lifting before he continued, "…but was Link wearing a red ribbon on his neck?"

--

A/N: Not much smut today, I have too many things to get ready! So, this is my Holiday-One Shot! I hope it was enjoyable, at least! Jingle Bells, and all! I hope everyone gets what they want for the holidays!

This is also unbeta'd – so if you find anything, please let me know and I'll fix it! Now, I'm off to go check on the multitudes of food that are all cooking at the same time!


End file.
